Talk:Emperor
where does the info that Andoria was ruled by a Emperor come from? --Dalen 21:16, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) I think its because Andoria is referred to as being part of the Andorian Empire. -- Rebelstrike2005 21:18, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) Caesar or Emperor? In "Mirror, Mirror" wasn't it the leader called a Caesar, not Emperor? --TOSrules 00:01, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :"If I'm to be the woman of a Caesar, can't I know what you're up to?" I'm not sure if she was just referencing Caesar to describe the type of emperor Kirk could become, or if the emperor was actually called a Caesar. In any case, the emperor was called an emperor in , so... yeah. (Of course, a lot of things could change in 112 years... so who knows?) --From Andoria with Love 00:18, 7 March 2006 (UTC) ::Because she said "a''' Ceasar" rather than "'''the Ceasar", and considering his particular situation outside the corridors of power and as a military leader, I'm under the impression she was comparing Kirk to Julius Ceasar, taking power when the opportunity arose, rather than referencing an official title. It's a nifty idea though. In the Shatnerverse, I guess he's called Emperor Tiberius. --Aurelius Kirk 00:42, 7 March 2006 (UTC) From Talk:Empress I think this should be merged with Emperor. It's the same title, just the female form (it's this way on wikipedia, too]]). Kennelly 17:51, 22 February 2007 (UTC) : While I agree, to a degree, but allow me quote the following from What Memory Alpha is not. ::Memory Alpha is not Wikipedia. Our policies state that Memory Alpha is intended to present information from Star Trek, and is not to present an excess of "real world" information. Related to this, articles at Memory Alpha should be named as per their use in the Star Trek universe, and not be named in the same manner as Wikipedia. : --Alan del Beccio 00:41, 3 March 2007 (UTC) I know that. (What am I supposed to say now?) Kennelly 12:06, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::So... merge or no? (I say no.) --From Andoria with Love 05:30, 9 April 2007 (UTC) ::I've changed my mind... merging now. :P --From Andoria with Love 22:38, 22 May 2007 (UTC) : So what's next? merging king with queen, and adding all princess references (which there are) to the prince page? --Alan 23:20, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, you agreed with the merge. :P You make a good point, though (a little late, but a good point nonetheless ;)). Hrm... dunno. Unmerge? --From Andoria with Love 00:44, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :::I say unmerge :P --OuroborosCobra talk 01:04, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Why not merge king and queen, and prince and princess? They describe the same positions, and the only difference between those articles and any other occupation/title (say, minister or autarch) is that they have different words for the two sexes. -- Kingfisher 01:12, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Romulan Empress Comment That paragraph refers to the 'present' Romulan Empress. Nothing Q said in that episode suggests that the Romulans presently have an empress, as Q's ability to travel through time and alter reality could mean an Empress at any point in time, not just the present. IMO that paragraph should be altered or removed. --31dot 01:43, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Speculation? :Although not stated, the Alsuran, Andorian, Annari, Kelvan, Motali, Slaver, and the Tkon Empires likely had an emperor at one point. That sounds a bit speculative to me. Is it all right if I remove it? - Mitchz95 (talk) 18:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :I think the rationale for that is the idea that an "empire" must be ruled (or have been at one point) by an "emp'''eror". That said, we don't state what isn't said, so I would not oppose its removal. 31dot (talk) 18:54, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I see no reason not to leave it be though. It's an educated guess on the topic. An empire needs a leader, and the term for said leader is most often '''emperor.